


Tactical Tackle Failure

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e17 Jiu-Jitsu Bubble Wrap and Yoo-Hoo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Bobbi doesn't know what to do when she likes someone





	Tactical Tackle Failure

Bobbi Sparks is six years old. She’s a first-grader. Her brother is nine and is a dolt. She has pigtails and bright eyes that dazzle adults around her. She watches as Sheldon creeps around the neighborhood, hiding behind tree trunks, trash cans, and pickup trucks. Bobbi reverts to her thoughts on how her parents act. Sometimes her daddy runs around the house and hides. Or even the backyard. Then, her mommy tackles him or smacks him. And then they kiss. It’s how it works.

However, when she attempts to implement these tactics on Sheldon, it turns out to be a mistake. He doesn’t respond well to a smack. He doesn’t stay still long enough to tackle. Bobbi can only keep trying. She doesn’t really understand her feelings or why she wants Sheldon. She just knows that there aren’t a lot of kids in the neighborhood, and she likes Sheldon. It’s a common problem, and it keeps getting harder.


End file.
